


Checking Out

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, RoyEd-Free-For-All Daily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed liked when his late shifts at the university's library were quiet. What he didn't like was when a single client disturbed his otherwise productive evening. But maybe not all distractions are so bad.





	Checking Out

It was a quiet day and that was good. It gave Ed enough time to get a real progress on his cataloging work. His shift will end in half an hour and he already got through more than two thirds of his pile. On busier shifts he can’t do even a tenth. This meant that tomorrow he will have an actually reasonable pile to catalog, especially since at this time of the day even on busy days the library was almost quiet. Ed was pretty sure on a day like this at this hour there would be no one there except for him.

That’s why he was surprised when he heard a voice calling him, making him look up from his lists. He adjusted his glasses on his nose. “Yup?”

“I need to check this book out.” The voice was deep, and had a dark hue to it. Not unlike the man it belonged to, Ed realized when his eyes met his face. Unfamiliar. Which meant he was not from here. Ed maybe wasn’t all that good with remembering people’s faces, but he had been working here for quite a while now, and there was no one in the university who didn’t visit it at least once a week.

“Sure thing. Do you have a student card?”

The man smiled, and Ed watched how his entire face moved with the gesture, little wrinkles forming at the corners of his dark eyes. It was a beautiful smile. It also made Ed realize his mistake. Even if this man started studying late there was no way he was a student. “I am not from here, but I was sent to take this book out by my colleague.” Ed now realized he also had a faint accent. So not only was he not from this university – he was probably not even from this country. “Professor Hughes. You must know him.” Ed did. He was the head of Criminology. Ed never bothered studying it, but he was rather famous around the campus. “I requested it a few weeks ago. You can find me in your records, I am sure. Roy Mustang.”

“Let me check,” Ed turned towards his computer and ran a quick check. Oh God. Not only was this man exceptionally good looking, but the way he pronounced ‘R’, a little bit rolling in the depth of his throat. He felt the man’s eyes on him all along, but did his best to ignore that sensations. Not that he didn’t think the man was telling the truth, but protocol stated he must check. He quickly found him. Professor Roy Mustang, guest from NTNU, Norway. The name of the book was there, as well as the confirmation that he was authorized to take the book out. “Yup, found you. Okay then, just a moment,” he took the book and scanned it before returning it to the man. He smiled. “There you go, free to go with your book now.”

Professor Mustang reached over to take the book and his hand brushed against Ed’s hand. He almost gasped, surprised at how this little, unimportant and unintended touch sent sparks along his skin. He kept his smile on, professional as always. “Have a good day, Professor Mustang.”

“You too.” He took his hand and the book away and turned. Ed almost returned to his list when he realized the man was not walking away. “Are you a student here?”

“Master’s degree, yeah.”

“Nice. What are you studying?”

“Chemical engineering.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Mmhm. Cut to the point, please, professor. I need to close up in about fifteen minutes and I still have some things to finish”

He saw professor Mustang’s eyebrows arching up, but he was not the first person who tried to hint things at him since he started working here. It was annoying, really. “Okay.” He turned back and looked directly at Ed. “I had no intention to do this, but I think I will not forgive myself if I leave without even trying. I find you very attractive, and I was wondering when you get off work. But now I have the answer, so I will ask this instead. Would you like me to wait for you and take you out for a dinner?”

Ed was surprised that Mustang actually replied to him so directly. Most people would have folded and went away. “Why? You don’t know my name. You’re not even from here. You’re from Europe, I could see that on my computer.” He knew that what he was saying was not a no. He couldn’t deny that the man was incredibly attractive. Fair skin, dark hair. Nearly black eyes that made him feel like if he stared long enough into he could drown in them. A hint of Asian features too, probably.

“You are right, I am not. But I am here now, and so are you. I don’t think where I will be tomorrow or next week should have such a great effect on what I will do today. I will walk out this door if you say no, but I thought I noticed that you might, perhaps, be interested as well.”

Ed considered it. There was something about what he said. He wasn’t involved with anyone; hadn’t been in a while. What difference did it make, really? And what was he afraid of? His friends and brother told him he was being too cautious when he didn’t need to and too hasty when he should be careful. He thought about the way their hands touched and how his body reacted to that. Thought about how his body might react to more than just that innocent touch. Maybe this was his time to prove he could be spontaneous at times. After all, this man was a professor. Surely there was nothing too dangerous about him. And even if there was, Ed was pretty sure he could kick his ass easily enough. He took a deep breath. “There’s a bench right over there,” he pointed at the main entrance. “You can wait if you want.”

That smile – still mesmerizing – appeared again. “I can also just sit here, unless that would disturb you.”

Ed looked at where the man was gesturing; the few chairs usually reserved for those who were searching up books in the online catalogue. He shrugged. “Thought you might be more comfortable there, but I really don’t mind. Let me finish what I do first, okay?”

 

Ed wasn’t done by the time his shift ended and he closed the entrance door. His working pace went significantly lower after Professor Mustang showed up, his thoughts too occupied by what he just agreed to and by the man’s presence, but the progress he made was still impressive compared to most days. No one would bat an eye that he didn’t finish. He just needed to carry the books into the storage room and then he can be done. He picked up half of the pile and started walking, trying to balance the tower he was holding against his shoulder. He made it through half of the way before he tripped over a loose floor and almost dropped the books on the floor. He swore.

“Do you need a hand?”     Ed glanced towards the voice, unsure why he was surprised to see Professor Mustang had gotten up from his chair and was now standing a few feet away from him.

“No, uh, I’m fine,” Ed rearranged the books he was holding, using mostly his chin to stabilize them.

“I don’t mind. Helping you would mean you get to get off work quicker. Which means I will have a few more minutes with you.” That smile again. “I’m offering out of pure selfishness.”

Ed thought about it for a few seconds, and then decided there was no harm in that. “Can you grab the books from the desk? Left pile. And help me take them inside?”

“Of course.”

Ed waited for Professor Mustang to catch up with him before he resumed walking towards the storage room. If nothing else, at least he got this out the whole awkward situation. One less trip back and forth. He kicked the door open and turned on the light with his elbow, holding the door open until his ‘helper’ walked through. “You can place them on one of the shelves, I’ll put them in their place. Thanks.” He let go of the door and allowed it to close, now that there was no danger of it closing on anyone. He turned to the books and checked the titles on the books’ spines as he decided where they should go. “It will only take a minute, professor, then I can go.”

Ed tensed when he felt a hand on the small of his back. “Call me Roy.” Ed turned slowly, knowing well that he will find that Professor Mustang – Roy, he corrected himself – would be much closer than he was merely a moment ago. He felt the hand sliding along his side as he moved, felt his stomach clench and his breaths becoming shallower. This was… fast.

He swallowed. “Sorry, uh…”

The hand left him and the man took a step backwards. He was still smiling, and now Ed noticed a spark in the depth of his dark eyes. Ed could breathe again, but a part of him mourned the loss of contact. “No, I’m sorry. Can I help in any other way?”

It was a spur of the moment decision; a sudden surge of courage Ed didn’t even know he had in him. Fuck this, he already agreed to go on a one night date that he knew perfectly well could only end in one way with this man who would leave the country in… what? A day? Two? He had no reputation to uphold with him. Nothing that should stop him. He placed the books on the shelf and reached over and grabbed Roy’s tie, pulling him back close to him. “I think you can,” he said, feeling incredibly awkward – but the smirk he got as a reward eased his mind a little. Clearly Roy didn’t feel as awkward about it as he did.

Roy took another step forward, now close enough that Ed felt his breath on him. Warm and not at all unpleasant. “Mm, I see.” He returned his hand to Ed’s waist, tugging at him to get a bit closer as well. “I think I know a way or two to help you.”

Ed swallowed, ignoring how weird the whole situation felt. “I might know a few ways myself.” He pulled on Roy’s tie, hinting for him to get even closer. He wasn’t disappointed, and a second later he felt the man’s hand on his cheek, stroking his skin softly.

“May I?”

There was no need to elaborate. Ed knew exactly what he was asking. He could still say no; could still get out of it and pretend nothing ever happened. But… he closed his eyes at the tingling feeling of skin on skin. He didn’t want to. He opened his eyes and looked into Roy’s eyes. “Yeah,” he nodded, but he could barely finish the syllable before he felt Roy’s lips closing on him.

Even though he expected this, he still found himself gasping at the feeling. It had been a while since anyone kissed him like this, but even then, it wasn’t _like this_. This Roy kissed him with such intensity he felt his insides were on fire, and yet the kiss was gentle, still requesting permission more than taking it. Roy’s tongue pressed gently against Ed’s lips, a request for more, and Ed found himself happily complying and parting his lips and meeting Roy with his own tongue. A soft moan escaped his throat, and he felt Roy humming against him. He felt the hold on his waist tightening and Roy pushed him gently backwards until his back was met with the book shelves. They bumped against his back but he couldn’t bring himself to care when other sensations made themselves much bolder. He let go of Roy’s tie and allowed it instead to wander over his shirt, feeling the buttons that held it closed. Roy’s hand traveled lower and around him, making Ed moan again when he felt him feeling up his behind. He brought his second hand up and started working on the buttons of Roy’s shirt, an action that rewarded him with a happy growl and a squeeze on his ass.

It didn’t take too long to have Roy’s shirt fully open. He felt the need to open his eyes to look, and the sight in front of him made him swear against Roy’s mouth. The kiss stopped and he felt Roy’s eyes looking at him in question. Ed placed his hand on Roy’s torso, his heart beating hard not just because of the intense kiss they just shared but also from how well toned the man’s body was. His muscles were clearly visible under his skin. Certainly not the body of a professor who sat behind a desk all day. But that wasn’t the only thing that grabbed at his attention. He was physically perfect; all except one, large scar on his stomach. He let his hand trace the muscle lines until he reached that spot, feeling how the man’s stomach tensed at the touch. He took his hand away. “Does it hurt?”

The few seconds of silence made him look up, fearing he might have done something wrong. But he didn’t see pain, or hurt, in Roy’s features. Instead he looked almost… concerned. “No. Does it scare you?”

The question surprised Ed. Why would he be afraid of that? He didn’t answer; instead he let go of Roy’s body, moving his hands to hold on his own shirt and after a second’s hesitation he lifted it up, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He grabbed Roy’s hand and placed it on his own stomach, where his own scar – a memorial of that dreadful car accident that made him lose his mother and left him and Al practically orphans – was clearly visible. “Are you?”

He saw Roy’s features change – first surprised, then concerned again, and then he smiled. “Not at all.” He leaned to kiss Ed again, but Ed moved away from him.

“I should then probably tell you one more thing,” his voice was shakier than he expected it to be. This was usually the part where a potential partner walked away. He swallowed, and then led Roy to step away and give him a little more space. He undid his belt, managing to get only as far as reaching for his pants’ button before he felt Roy’s hand on his, stopping him.

“Whatever it is, I am sure you look as beautiful without your clothes as you are with them on. Allow me?”

He didn’t get it. No one ever did. Some thought he was just insecure about his dick. Which he definitely wasn’t. Other thought he might have a skin condition, or another big, ugly scar. He shook his head. “No. Let me and then decide. Okay?” Roy nodded, and Ed finished what he started – unbuttoning and unzipping before he pulled his pants down, revealing his body. His incomplete body. He kept his eyes on Roy as he watched him following the movement, by now clearly seeing the difference between his two legs. “I lost it in a car accident,” he said, referring to his prosthetic leg. There was no need to say anything more. This man was a stranger, after all. “Are you scared now?”

The question earned him a disbelieving look. That’s it. Now he would walk away, probably apologize because he did seem like a decent enough guy – but that’s how it would end. “Scared? No,” he said and walked closer again. “Marveled by how gorgeous you are – all of you – definitely.”

All the tension Ed held while he exposed his crippled body left him at the sound of that reply: not disgusted even a little bit, no pity in it at all. He smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he said, then glanced down before playfully pouting. “Just a bit overdressed to my taste.”

Roy leaned and kissed Ed’s neck, and he heard  Roy growl, a sound that seemed to have broken from deep in his chest, so beautiful it made Ed’s body shiver. He hand travelled up to Ed’s hair, tangling in his tight man bun. Ed felt his fingers playing with the tie, pulling at it until his hair was set loose. He then swiped it to one side, while still kissing the other side of Ed’s neck. “Couldn’t agree with you more.” Ed reached over, his hands again touching Roy’s torso on their way down. He felt all the muscles moving under his touch as Roy shrugged his shirt off and took the tie off. Then he moved to kiss Ed’s jaw before reaching his mouth again. Once Ed managed to undo Roy’s belt and pants he snuck his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down – pants and underwear as one. He felt, as well as heard, Roy chuckle, and then felt his hands on his hips. A moment later he found himself stepping out of his own underwear. He didn’t have too much time to ponder on that as Roy’s hand traveled along his inner thigh. He groaned when he felt the warmth of Roy’s hand closing on his hard cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through his spine.

“Ah - ! Fuck,” he let out, but the word was swallowed by Roy’s kiss. He arched his body into Roy’s, instinctively searching for more contact. He held onto him, his hands tracing his back on their way down. It was hard to concentrate on – _anything_ – when Roy’s hand not only held him, but started to slowly stroke him, just strong enough to tease him and make his head spin with one thought alone. He moved both his hands to cup Roy’s ass, amazed by how firm to the touch it was. He was sure it was just as beautiful as it felt. But he had more pressing matters now. He slid his right hand over Roy’s body until he found his cock and wrapped his hand around it, feeling Roy’s moan vibrating against his lips. Roy’s cock felt – _good_. It has some girth to it, even if, as Ed moved his hand over it, he found that it was probably average, or slightly below average, length. It didn’t matter to him; based on the man’s behavior until now he was sure he could still make him feel pleasure no matter the length.

He felt Roy’s hand increasing in speed, and realized that now Roy must have thought that this was all he wanted; that this would be enough. It could be, if that’s all Roy wanted; but somehow he doubted he started all of this just for a mutual jerk off. He left Roy’s cock, smirking at the groan of disappointment, and placed it instead on Roy’s hand, making him stop. The kiss broke at that. “Is everything okay?”

Oh. Roy thought he had second thoughts. He kissed him shortly to reassure him. “Yeah, perfect,” he replied. His voice was now low, almost feral. He didn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Roy looked at him in anticipation as Ed slowly led his hand away from his cock, ignoring at the protest of his own body at the action. Instead, he led him towards his back. “If you don’t want to, I could use my mouth. Or my hand. But…” he bit his lip, gathering the courage to say what he wanted. “I think… I want to feel you in me.”

He saw Roy’s eyebrows arching up. Clearly he did not expect that. Ed waited, tensed, to see what his reaction would be once he got over that initial shock. “Are you sure?”

Ed thought for a second. Yes, he was sure. “Do you have… you know?”

He saw Roy smiling, and then nodding. “I should have.”

“Then I’m sure.”

Roy kissed him again, and then let go of him, searching instead for his pants. He took out his wallet, and then searched in it until he found what he was looking for. Ed smiled. “We’re good.” _Mostly_ , Ed wanted to add, but it was okay. Roy gave the package to Ed, but he didn’t give him enough time to do anything about it before he kissed him again. Ed’s fingers played with the small package before he firmly held it in his left hand and let his right hand travel over Roy’s body again. He heard the _thump_ of the wallet being dropped to the floor.

“You don’t happen to have any lube around, do you?”

“I usually don’t fuck random men I just met in the storage room.”

Roy chuckled again. Ed swore he could get addicted to that sound. “We’ll have to make do with what we have,” he moved his hand on Ed’s face again, and at the same time that he moved his lips from Ed’s mouth down to his jaw he replaced them with his fingers. Ed let him in, swirling his tongue around them, making sure to get them as wet as he could. When he was satisfied Roy pulled them out and immediately reached down, letting his first digit tease Ed’s entrance and making him moan again. “I usually like to take my time with this part,” Roy said and placed a kiss on Ed’s lips. “But I think in the situation we have, this way is better.”

Considering he was talking about urgency, this Roy guy was taking his sweet time. “Yes, get on with it.”

“As you wish,” and next Ed felt the pressure as Roy pushed his finger inside him.

He forgot how strange, how _good_ , this felt. “Oh,” he let out, wrapping his hands around Roy’s body and pulling him closer. He resumed their kiss, finding himself moving with Roy’s finger as he moved it inside him. He hissed when suddenly Roy added a second one. He moved his right hand lower on Roy’s back, sliding it along his body until he reached his cock. He held it once again, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing in his hand. Roy moaned the moment Ed touched him, encouraging him to continue. He stroked him slowly, playing a little with his balls each time he reached to the base. 

A third finger was added and Ed found himself panting and clinging to Roy with his left hand. If this was any indication to what would follow… Ed found himself shivering with the thrill. Maybe it was not the worse idea he’d ever had. He swore, his voice coming out strained, and heard Roy chuckling. That beautiful sound again. Roy kept at this for another moment or so before it seemed that he was losing his patience. Ed couldn’t blame him; he was getting impatient himself, too. His left hand left Ed’s body and reached instead to Ed’s left hand, wrapping around it and leading it downwards. Ed got the hint, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest. He let Roy lead him, trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand, but it was so hard when his attention was elsewhere. He let go of Roy’s cock, needing both his hands free for the task at hand. He half smirked at the groan of complaint emerging from Roy’s lips.

“You asked for it,” he murmured, giving a soft bite at Roy’s lower lip.

“So did you,” came the reply, and Roy’s hold on his hand tightened. “Do you need help with that?”

“No, I can handle a goddamn condom it’s just that – oh _fuck_ ,” Roy’s fingers moved inside him in a way that wiped any thought other than the feeling of them there.

He felt Roy’s smirk against his lips. “Just that, what?”

He moved his fingers in that way again, clearly noticing the effect it had on Ed and using it to his advantage. “You – _ah_ – make it hard – “

Roy moved his left hand to Ed’s cock, the feeling of both of their hands brushing against his sensitive skin making him moan again. “I noticed.”

“You bastard – “ but Ed smiled between his huffs. He recognized this game. He wasn’t that much into it, but tonight - tonight was about trying new things and daring.

“This is no way to speak to a professor.”

“You’re not _my_ professor – “

“I could be.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

Roy’s hand closed on Ed’s cock. The stimulation from both Roy’s hands was almost too much. Ed lowered his head, falling from the kiss. Roy moved, trailing a kiss along Ed’s jaw, making Ed groan as his warm breath and wet tongue reached his ear. “That can be changed. Indulge me?”

Ed hissed again. His hand slipped and he didn’t manage to open the package.

“Your name?” Roy’s hand pressed against him. Ed groaned. “Please?”

“You – you can call me Ed,” he managed, and was rewarded with a lick in his ear.

“Ed,” the word was purred against his skin. “Mmm… I like that.” His hand left Ed’s cock, turning so he could instead help him with the condom package. With him it was ripped in a second and was ready to use. “Dress me up, Ed?”

Ed complied, this task surprisingly easier. Once he was done he felt Roy’s fingers slipping out of him. He whimpered in disapproval. “Turn,” he heard the request, joined with Roy’s hands urging at him. He complied, turning to face the book cases instead. He knew he should probably feel shame, or remorse. He knew he was paying the books no respect by doing this and was pretty sure he was going to make a mess on them, but he didn’t have the capacity to care right now.

Not when he felt Roy pressing against him, strong chest against his back, firm hands holding him in his place and warm breath fluttering over his already sensitive skin. Definitely, unequivocally not when he felt pressure against his entrance. Ed tensed, preparing himself for what’s to come. He felt Roy leaning closer. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Fuck, Roy,” Ed grunted. “I’m standing here naked with my ass fully presented to you. Yes, I’m sure.”

“Good.” He felt Roy’s lips kissing his nape, and next Ed felt the pressure growing and a loud moan escaped his throat. Roy slipped into him slowly, frustratingly so. Ed held onto the shelves, supporting himself. With every inch Roy pushed into him Ed felt himself stretching around him. It felt… incredible. Then Roy stopped, and for a moment they stood there in silence, only their heavy breathing disturbing the peace. “Are you okay?”

Ed stayed quiet for a second. Yes, he was better than okay; but at the same time he knew that it had been a while, and he needed the time to adjust. When he was sure his body could handle it, he nodded. “Yes,” he said, and moved one of his hands from the shelf and reached backwards, searching for Roy’s hip. Finding it he placed his hand on it and pulled him closer to make his point.

He heard the deep, low chuckle rumbling against his spine and his being, the only warning he got before Roy started moving again. Slowly at first, but his pace increased each time he pulled out of Ed. And each time he pushed in a new wave of pleasure washed Ed’s body. They moved together, Ed matching Roy’s thrusts almost without even realizing it. He forgot how _good_ this could feel. His skin felt on fire, burning where Roy touched him – his shoulders and neck where Roy kissed him, his hips where he held him, and along his thigh when Roy started moving his right hand around him, tracing sparks on the trail he created to get to Ed’s cock. He groaned loudly. He didn’t even care that the bookcase wasn’t exactly an ideal surface to be fucked against, not when every cell in his body sang at the sensations getting fucked spread through him.

With Roy’s hand stroking him and his cock pounding into him Ed was not surprised when he felt a familiar heat building up in the pit of his stomach. He lowered his head and leaned his forehead against the shelf. He swore, hearing his own moans growing louder, needier, mixing with Roy’s low ones, though just as needy. It seemed that Roy sensed that he was close, or maybe it was his own need that drove him to increase the pace; Ed wasn’t sure, but he was grateful for that nonetheless when the heat inside him exploded. He could still feel Roy moving inside him, his hand still stroking him, somewhere beyond the haze of his orgasm, and then he felt how Roy’s body tensed and his hold on his hip tightened, almost painful.

For a moment they both stood there, Roy plastered against Ed’s back and Ed leaning on the bookshelves, just trying to get their breaths back in order. It was Ed who spoke first.

“Wow.”

The single word earned him another of Roy’s deep laughs. “You stole my words,” he replied. He placed another kiss on Ed’s shoulder and pulled out of him. The hand that still rested on his hip guided him to turn around and face Roy. He couldn’t help but smile as he met Roy’s dark eyes, smiling right at him, satisfied. “You are an amazing man, Ed.” He moved in to kiss Ed’s lips; a kiss Ed welcomed happily. It lasted a while; slow and satisfied, not needy and violent like the ones before it. Ed had to admit – the man was an excellent kisser.

And an excellent fuck.

“I know this might sound a little bit weird considering the situation,” Roy said and broke the kiss, although he remained close enough for his words to brush against Ed’s lips. He raised his hand to move Ed’s hair from his sticky forehead. “But I would still like to take you to dinner. If you want.”

How could Ed say no, really? He smirked, and reached over to take his tie – stretched comfortably around Roy’s wrist. He re-did his man bun, now much messier than it was when he left home this morning. “Maybe we should get dressed first, don’t you think?”


End file.
